Maid and Mistress
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Angela/Brennan fic for my lovely friend OrigamiFlower. PWP! Reviews are always welcome.


"You wanted to see me, sweetie?" Angela asked as she opened the door to her girlfriend's office at the Jeffersonian.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Angela." Brennan said, a smile on her face. She reached under her desk and pulled out a bag. "I'd like you to come to my house tonight around 8, wearing this."

Angela took the bag and began to open it, but Brennan stopped her.

"No no, don't look at it until you're home." She said with a smirk. "I'll see you tonight."

Brennan walked over to Angela from her desk and kissed her before she left, leaving Angela very curious as to what was going to happen tonight.

Later that evening, Brennan had just finished getting ready when her doorbell rang. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Her lovely brown hair was falling in ringlets just above her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight black dress and red pumps. She turned on her heel and walked towards the front door, opening it. Angela stood in front of her wearing what she had given her earlier... a skimpy and ruffly maid outfit. She had also tied a black bow around her dark hair, and was wearing black tights and black mary-jane shoes.

"Come in, Angela." Brennan said.

Angela walked in the door, and as soon as Brennan closed it, she pushed her lover against the wall, claiming her mouth with her own. She ran her tongue across Angela's lower lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed passionately. Suddenly, Brennan pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"D-did I do something wrong, Brennan?" Angela asked slightly nervously.

"You will refer to me as Miss, Angela." Brennan said slyly.

"And what if I don't?" Angela always had a feisty side in her.

"Then you will have to be punished."

"Okay... Brennan." Angela said, smirking.

Brennan had hoped that Angela would act this way, knowing that she enjoyed being spanked.

"Please make your way into my bedroom, Angela."

Angela walked towards the bedroom as Brennan followed her, and sat on the bed.

"Stand up, please." She said sternly, and Angela complied. "Now pull down your skirt and panties, and bend over."

Angela smirked and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her black skirt, pulling it down teasingly, almost painfully slowly, doing the same with her black knickers. She bent over the side of the bed, exposing her creamy white backside to Brennan.

Brennan stepped over to her, and rubbed her ass before bringing her hand up and lowering it down fast, with a loud smack. Angela yelped and jumped as she was not expecting this, but as Brennan kept spanking her, she could feel herself growing wetter and wetter.

Once Angela's ass was nearing a crimson colour and her hand print was visible, Brennan stopped.

"Now please sit back on the bed and spread your legs."

Angela eased back onto the bed carefully, grimacing slightly as she sat down, her ass quite sore. She spread her legs and gave her girlfriend a good look at her wet core.

"I want you to touch yourself. But do not cum. If you do, you'll get another spanking. Even harder than the last time."

As Brennan sat down in a chair across from the bed and watched, Angela brought her hand down to her pussy, running it along her slit to wet her fingers, before rubbing slow circles around her aching clit. She picked up speed and began to moan faster and faster. Once Brennan realized that she was very close to orgasm, she got up and grabbed her hand.

"That's enough now, Angela." she said, and reached into the drawer of her bedside table, hauling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. She handcuffed each of Angela's slender hands to the bars on her headboard, and kissed her passionately once more. She then licked her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, leaving marks. Undoing her blouse, she kissed lower and lower, tweaking a hard nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Please, Miss, I need you to touch me." Angela pleaded, not being able to handle the teasing for much longer.

Brennan was eager to comply as she moved between her legs, rubbing her thighs before licking her slit once, barely touching it with her tongue.

"More, oh god, more!" Angela said, just wanting a release so badly.

Brennan swirled her tongue around her clit and flicked it up and down, causing Angela to arch her back and buck her hips. She teased her opening with two fingers and then thrust them in roughly, curving her fingers to hit her g-spot with each thrust. It wasn't long before Angela called out Brennan's name, forgetting to call her Miss in her blinding orgasm, gripping the sheets as her walls clenched around Brennan's fingers. Brennan gave a few more thrusts before pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. Then she kissed Angela one more time before untying her.

"I love you, Brennan. That was amazing." she said, sounding tired after her orgasm.

Brennan smiled. "I love you too, Angela. Now, I think it's my turn." she said with a wink.


End file.
